Deshielando
by Gene Russell
Summary: El muro de hielo de Sesshōmaru ha sido derribado por nada más y nada menos que una humana. Se suponía que él los odiaba, no obstante no pudo evitar encariñarse de aquella niña.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _«_ _Si me das alas, volaré por ti aunque toda la superficie de la tierra quede sumergida por las aguas. Si me das una espada, me alzaré por ti aunque toda la inmensidad del cielo te atraviese con su luz._ _»_

 **Bleach —Tite Kubo**

* * *

 **Deshielando**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que la dejó en la aldea donde residía su inepto medio hermano bajo el cuidado de esa anciana humana. Recordaba con exactitud el rostro de Rin dolido porque la dejaba. Ella le había rogado que no la abandonase, sin embargo él tan sólo estaba dándole algo que a su lado en esos momentos no podría obtener: crecer con normalidad bajo las enseñanzas de los suyos. De todas maneras tampoco fue sencillo para él, el apego que tenía por aquella mocosa que parecía nunca poder cerrar la boca era algo que jamás imaginó, y que sin embargo nació.

Él le había dicho que volvería a buscarla alguna vez, cuando ya hubiese crecido, pero que si lo necesitaba tan sólo dijese su nombre y él la hallaría en cualquier parte. Era algo poco ortodoxo aquello, ¿un Daiyōkai tan frío y cruel como él y una humana tan ordinaria? Aunque su relación se basó en un principio sólo de protector a protegida con el pasar del tiempo y con cada experiencia vívida se dio cuenta que Rin había adquirido un lugar importante en su vida. Sin embargo, le fue difícil aceptarlo, si algo emanaba él, era orgullo, y cada vez que pensaba en ello, algo parecido a la rabia lo embargaba. No quería ser como su padre. Él no se fiaba de los humanos. Pero las acciones de Rin le dejaron ver más allá, con su genuina pureza y sencillez le dio varias lecciones de vida. Y fue de alguna manera, eso mismo, lo que le llevó a dejarla en la aldea. Le estaba dejando crecer, y sobre todo, escoger. Que tuviese una vida humana y que experimentara cosas que a su lado no podría realizar, que viera el mundo a través de sus propios ojos. Que aún siendo un _no_ o _sí_ él lo aceptaría. Un _vete_ o un _vuelve_ y él lo cumpliría.

Le dejaba elegir aunque ella en ese momento no lo entendiese. Y por eso cada año, le enviaba un kimono, no como «regalo» o para «remplazarlo» ni mucho menos. Sino como un acuerdo tácito entre ambos. Porque cada vez que él iba a verla y hacerle entrega de aquello ropajes, notaba que Rin había entendido y que, sin lugar a dudas su decisión fue la correcta.

Este sería el quinto kimono, la diferencia era que, esta vez, deseaba volver con ella a su lado.

Esperaba que Rin también lo quisiera de esa manera.

* * *

Rin estaba mucho mayor pero con la misma esencia, a lo largo del tiempo había aprendido mucho junto a la anciana Kaede. En cierto modo, aquella mujer vieja, se había vuelto como su abuela. En el momento en que Sesshōmaru desapareció y la dejó a su cargo y se quedaron solas, ella con las mejillas bañadas de sal y el corazón arrugado ante la partida de su querido señor, la anciana clavada en suelo siguiendo con la vista a Sesshōmaru hasta desaparecer para luego darse una mirada, y ver una especie de conexión entre ambas cuando hicieron contacto visual. De modo que, a continuación la anciana le dio una pequeña sonrisa y no le exigió dejar llorar o entrar a la cabaña. Se quedó ahí, con las manos detrás de su espalda y esperó por ella. Y cuando Rin decidió que había sido suficiente y era hora de entrar, le extendió la mano y la Sacerdotisa la acogió entre la suya, cual sutil entendimiento.

Lo más difícil había sido relacionarse con los demás niños y adultos. Hablar con ellos. Aún tenía recelo con ciertas personas. Se la pasaba casi todo el día entre las hakamas de las anciana. Pero Kaede fue paciente, y ya que a ella era quien le tenía confianza y con quien sólo hablaba, entendió que sólo a través de ella podría forjar amistad con los demás, como una extensión. Y así fue. Con Kagome y Sango no le fue difícil, pero con los demás le llevó más tiempo. Le temió a las bestias por un buen tiempo. Se hizo amiga de Shippō y Kirara, quien andaba siempre en compañía de su amigo Kohaku.

Con Kohaku no hubo problemas, y cada vez que el joven andaba de visita, platicaban con tranquilidad, en realidad él hablaba y ella escuchaba. Kohaku notó que Rin, quien había sido tan parlanchina, a penas si le hacía preguntas. Decía frases cortas y mantenía una mirada de «espera» en sus iris cafés. Pero poco a poco, a medida que pasó el tiempo y la anciana la instó a ver qué cosas podía aprender, fue volviendo a la normalidad.

Ayudaba a sembrar verduras y vegetales. Aprendió a reconocer e identificar las plantas medicinales y sus nombres bajo la tutela de la anciana. Kagome le daba lecciones para aprender a escribir y leer, también algo de matemáticas básicas y le hacía regalos de cosas que en su corta vida jamás pensó que existían. Ayudaba a Sango con los niños. Se hizo más cercana a InuYasha y vio que, tenía un casi imperceptible parecido en su forma de ser a Sesshōmaru; cierta bondad que daban y trataban de disimular, a pesar de sus naturalezas, la de uno tan arisca, la del otro orgullosa e indiferente.

—Rin —tan sólo dijo cuando apareció.

A ella se le cayó una sábana que estaba a punto de poner en la cuerda.

Reconoció esa voz de inmediato.

Se giró lentamente como temiendo que aquello fueran tan sólo fruto de su imaginación.

—Señor Sesshōmaru... —susurró al verlo. Era cierto, era tiempo de su quinto kimono, pero no lo esperaba tan temprano.

Definitivamente Sesshōmaru no cambiaba esa forma de aparecer de la nada.

Permanecieron ahí mirándose sin poder creérselo. Hasta que la voz de la anciana Kaede se escuchó resonando en el lugar.

—¡Rin! Ya deja eso, pequeña. Ven a almorzar, has estado trabajando desde muy temprano... —en cuanto salió de la casa y divisó a Sesshōmaru se detuvo.

Ella sabía que aquel día llegaría, de hecho lo había estado esperando. Lo veía en los ojos ambarino de él, ya no se trataba de otra visita.

Sesshōmaru caminó con la altiveza que lo caracterizaba hasta que llegó al frente de Rin, muy cerca.

Y ella enmudeció. Estaba clavada en la misma posición.

De pronto saliendo de su trance, Rin se abalanzó a los brazos de su señor sin pensarlo dos veces. Él se mantuvo quieto mientras ella ponía su cara en su pecho protegido de su siempre y vieja acompañante armadura.

—No es suficiente una sola vez al año. —Dijo sabiendo que él captaría.

Era su olor, el mismo que recordaba, su rostro. Todo él.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada ni se inmutó.

A continuación le pasó el kimono nuevo a tiempo en que dijo:

—Rin, he venido a buscarte.

Tan sólo así de simple. Muy típico de Sesshōmaru quien no daba explicaciones de sus actos a nadie. Pero en realidad ella tenía elección, era una cosa de saber interpretar la situación y a su interlocutor.

Rin abrió sus ojos con estupor. Eso le sacó una sonrisa a la joven.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó si aún poder terminar de creerse aquello.

Pero de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia la anciana Kaede quien había presenciado aquello sin inmiscuirse.

Sesshōmaru le dio una mirada a la que ella interpretó como un sí. Pero mirando hacia la anciana Kaede le entró tristeza porque de alguna manera tenía un lazo con aquella anciana que la cuidó y amó como su propia nieta.

—P-pero... —empezó a decir.

—¿No deseas venir? —Preguntó Sesshōmaru con mirada indiferente.

—¡Claro que sí, lo deseo mucho!, pero...

la anciana intervino poniendo aquello claro de una vez.

—No te preocupes, Rin. Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras la veces que quieras. Yo sabía que esto iba a suceder, así que no te preocupes por mí, hija. Ve con él.

Entonces Rin se separó de Sesshōmaru para ir y abrazar a la anciana Kaede. Lloró porque realmente la quería mucho. Además iba extrañar también a la gente de la aldea; A su querido amigo Kohaku. A Sango y al monje Miroku, a sus hijos que siempre cuidaba para ayudar a sango. A Kagome y a InuYasha. A Shippō y a Kirara. Incluso hasta al anciano Miyoga.

Y aunque estaba triste por dejarlos, sabía que ellos siempre iban a estar allí y podría visitarlos como mencionó Kaede.

En transcurso del tiempo había aprendido muchas cosas, y sobre todo la ayudó a darse cuenta de cuán grande eran sus sentimientos por Sesshōmaru. Y sí, le admiraba, pero también lo quería.

Así que después de despedirse de la anciana a quien le llamaba abuela y decirle que la despidiera de los demás, se puso el kimono que le regaló Sesshōmaru y finalmente partieron.

[...]

* * *

Iban volando en silencio, ella montada en Ah-Un quien al reconocer a Rin se dejó mimar con las caricias de ésta. Sesshōmaru se había dado cuenta que Rin había cambiado mucho físicamente, ya no era aquella niña flacucha que alguna vez fue. Ahora mostraba un cuerpo de mujer joven y una esencia más madura.

Evocó el recuerdo de una niña golpeada y sin un diente que le ofrecía comida.

Una humana, una simple humana. Y sin embargo, fue quien le hizo ver desde otra perspectiva.

Él sabía que ella crecería, que ya no sería una niña, una razón más para darse prisa, los humanos caducaban rápidamente, debía aprovechar estar a su lado. Estaba consciente que en su palacio los Yōkais no la querrían al ser humana. Pero cual muerte horrorosa para quien intentase dañar a Rin, pues lo pagaría con su vida si siquiera lo pensaba.

Le dijo a Rin que no era necesario que trajese nada, pues él le abastecería todo lo que necesitase. Así que Rin viajaba ligera, tan sólo con lo que llevaba puesto, lo cual era el Kimono que él le había regalado, el cual se puso antes de marcharse de la Aldea de InuYasha y los otros cuatro que no se le ocurría abandonar.

—Señor Sesshōmaru, ¿cómo está el señor Jaken? —Preguntó Rin quien había estado admirando el paisaje recorrido y ya divisando el palacio en las Tierras del Oeste.

—Igual —dijo sin ofrecer más.

De todas formas Rin no esperaba una festival de palabras por parte de su amo. Ya sabía como era, todo lo contrario de ella.

Cuando llegaron al palacio y Sesshōmaru la tomó por la cintura para bajarla del lomo de la bestia, los cuchicheos y las miradas reprobadoras no se hicieron esperar. Pero Sesshōmaru dejó en claro que ninguno debían meterse con aquella humana o lo pagarían caro.

El lugar estaba atestado de monstruos yōkais de todos los tamaños y colores. Pero debido a las amenazas del Daiyōkai, nadie molestaba a Rin.

Rin fue alojada en una de las habitaciones principales, frente a la de Sesshōmaru, por lo que empezaron las habladurías entre las sirvientas del palacio si el amo pretendía tomar a aquella humana como amante. Eso sería extraño, demasiado debido a que él odiaba a los humanos, y aún así regresó con una trayéndola a vivir al palacio sin explicación alguna de lo que ella haría allí.

Más tarde cuando estuvo acomodada y le hicieron llegar comida, una mujer yōkai sirvienta del palacio entró a su habitación con comida para ella.

—¿Y el señor Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó ella un poco triste debido a que después que llegaron y fue instalada no lo había visto más.

—Está ocupado, asuntos importantes —le hizo saber la sirviente—. Coma, no se preocupe, luego lo verá, ahora aliméntese y luego le daré un baño.

Rin tan sólo asintió y obedeció a aquella mujer monstruo. Comió y se dejó bañar y perfumar con aquellas sales y lociones por el hecho de que cuando estuviese lista, al fin podría ver al cabello plateado. La vistieron con un hermoso kimono de su talla, y al parecer tenían muchos más.

Pero las horas pasaron y pasaron y no vio a su amo, ni siquiera al señor Jaken aunque tan sólo fuera para que la gritase que era una humana miserable y todo su bla, bla, bla.

Así pasaron los días, siguiendo la misma rutina, día con día, noche tras noche. Nada que su señor la visitaba. Cada vez que preguntaba por él le decían que estaba ocupado. Entonces se preguntó qué cosa mala había hecho para que éste ya no quisiera verla y hablarle de nuevo. Pasaron más días convirtiéndose semanas, y todas las noches la joven lloraba melancólica por permanecer en aquel palacio donde al parecer no era deseada. Tan sólo hablaba con la mujer yōkai que le servía, y su pláticas no eran tan profundas.

Hasta que una noche mientras tenía una pesadilla donde su amo la lanzaba a los monstruos porque ya no la quería cerca la despertó. Se levantó con un ligero yukata pegado al cuerpo así como también se encontraba su cabello. Se llevó la mano al pecho donde su corazón palpitaba frenético, y de pronto escuchó un ruido en la habitación del frente, por primera vez desde que llegó allí. Tal vez era su apreciado señor, o tal vez no. Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de verlo.

Se levantó del futón y se dirigió al ventanal para tomar aire. Era una gran ventanal, y desde allí se podía admirar el paisaje de las tierras; una llanura verde, con lagos cristalinos. En lo profundo, se perdían las montañas con su gran inmensidad, y el resto era tan hermoso como que parecía irreal.

Abrió la ventana hasta que trepó para ver mejor y así distraerse de ese mal sueño. La brisa de la noche estaba ya haciendo que el calor de la pesadilla saliera de su cuerpo cuando chocó contra ella. El cielo estaba de un azul marino muy profundo y como adorno estaban las estrellas y demás constelaciones.

Alargó el brazo sintiendo mucho mejor la frescura de la brisa y cuando iba a acercarse un poco más al borde fue tomada por la cintura sin siquiera haberse percatado que alguien había entrado.

De pronto Sesshōmaru estaba frente de ella con mirada letal.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que intentabas hacer? —preguntó con la mandíbula tensa.

Estaba claramente enojado.

Y aún así, ella estaba feliz de verlo.

—N-nada... es que tenía calor y...

—¿Pretendías matarte sólo que tenías calor? —Inquirió bajándola de allí.

Fue entonces cuando Rin cayó en cuenta de lo que él llevaba puesto, o mejor dicho de cómo lo llevaba. Su armadura debía estar en otro sitio, guardada. Llevaba el la parte superior un poco abierta, y su inseparable estola.

Estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo, se sentía segura, sabía que él nunca le haría daño, y menos deliberadamente.

Y el cuerpo de Sesshōmaru era musculoso pero no tanto, bien definido. Perfecto. Aquello era lo único que aumentaba su nerviosismo.

—Señor Sesshōmaru yo no... no intentaba hacerme daño, es que tuve un mal sueño y...

—Tus ojos están rojos e hinchados, ¿has estado llorando? ¿Quieres volver a la aldea con esa vieja humana? —Preguntó al haberse dado cuenta de las inconfundibles marcas y el olor de las lágrimas que llenaba su olfato.

Ella decidió sacarlo de aquel error.

—No es así, es que yo tan sólo tuve una pesadillas y bueno estaba triste —se explicó un poco.

Sesshōmaru la mantenía aún cerca suyo.

—¿Quieres volver? —preguntó estoico.

—Sí... ¡digo no! Es que... ¡es que usted nunca está, estoy sola todo el tiempo y creo que sólo estoy estorbando! Si quiere que me vaya lo haré, ya veo que se arrepiente de haberme traído, ni siquiera...

Rin tenía esa característica de ser ingenua y a la vez fuerte.

—No seas tonta, Rin. —Dijo él interrumpiendo aquello.

—Pero usted ya no me quiere aquí, cerca suyo, ni siquiera quiere verme...

—No es por eso.

—¿Entonces?

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder y entonces dijo: —Porque he estado pensando. Además, si te vas a quedar tengo que marcarte.

La oración, desprovista de cualquier insinuación romántica, le salió directa y sincera. Pero no lo bastante clara para Rin.

—¿Eh? ¿marcarme? No entiendo, señor.

Sesshōmaru suspiró, gesto impropio de él muy raramente exhibido.

—Me tientas, Rin. No pretendía ligarme a una humana, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo así. Así que me alejé para asegurarme que no estaba siendo egoísta, pero de todas formas no podía huir para siempre. Ambos hemos escogido.

Aquello dejó a Rin sin palabras. La verdad sea dicha, él no era mucho dialogar, y sí, estaban esos sentimientos que aunque no había mención ella podía saber, porque ella misma los tenía. Era una declaración sin rodeos con una aceptación innegablemente tácita.

Él la miró expectante ante lo dicho. Rin estaba sonrojada, como cualquier otra adolescente cuando alguien le hacía una confesión. Y la de Sesshōmaru había comenzado desde hace mucho, sólo que esta vez estaba siendo directo.

Se acercó a ella, paulatinamente, con gracia y maestría, unió su frente con la de ella y ambos cerraron los ojos. Luego, siguiendo aquel patrón lento bajó su rostro, se tomó su tiempo; era un gesto tan suyo, que le recordaba a Rin que era así en todo lo que hacía, no pasaba nada por alto. Hasta que ambos se encontraron en un beso que sellaba el comienzo de sus vidas juntos.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó el demonio contra sus labios, quien sentía y escuchaba muy claro el golpeteo rapidísimo en el pecho de Rin.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Es otra cosa.

Jamás le temería a él.

—¿Entonces? —Volvió a indagar.

—Es felicidad.

—Bien.

Así que la resguardó con su estola, se acomodaron en el futón de Rin y Sesshōmaru pensó en todas las luna que habían pasado desde que la había conocido. La miró fijamente, se había quedado dormida.

Rin llegó a su vida para deshielar una barrera, y lo logró.

¿Y ahora cómo le explicaba lo de marcarla? Gruñó para sus adentros. Hablar no era lo suyo. Llegado el momento, sucedería si ella estaba de acuerdo.

Tenía tiempo de sobra para explicarle con hechos cuando ella se pusiera toda preguntona y habladora, de todas formas ahora sabía cómo acallar sus palabras, que en cierto modo era muy beneficioso.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Sé que el cambio altera por completo el fanfic, o al menos la primera versión, y sé también que a muchos le agradó y que tal vez les esté jodiendo con más sentimientos y menos candencia. Es que después de un tiempo, ya no me resultaba tan apegado a lo que quería reflejar con el poema de Tite (el epígrafe) que fue lo que me inspiró .

Ahora es más lindo menos foll...%# (L).

Mil gracias a quienes me dieron una cálida bienvenida, a quienes dieron su consejo en buena onda, sobre todo por leer y comentar.

Saludos,

Gene.

P.S: Jaken anda de misión con los siete enanos xD.


End file.
